Red Moon
by Blood Red Knife
Summary: While searching for Ash in the woods one summer night. Misty is saved from a terrible fate by a male Zoroaster when she looks into his eyes, she notices that there is something familiar about them.


Red Moon

Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon. It belongs to its rightful owners and creators

Warning the following story contains strong language and strong sexual content and a scene of near rape. Anyone under the age of 18 should turn away right now! Special thanks to Auramaster 24 for giving me the idea for this story!

There was a big Red Moon in that night. The night was cold as Misty walked through the woods. It was summer time, so Misty was just wearing her normal clothes; however it was very cold that night and Misty was really starting to regret the fact that she was just wearing a yellow no sleeve shirt and a pair of blue shorts. Still she was too far in these woods to turn back now. A few days ago Ash had just turned 19 and Misty had celebrated his birthday with him, but Ash had had so many birthday guests. That the two of them had had hardly any time together. Ash and Misty had been dating for ten months since they had confessed their love for each other. Still they hadn't been able really have any real time alone. So Ash had asked Misty if the two of them could leave their friends and Pokémon behind for the weekend and go camping in the woods together; just the two of them.

Misty had happily agreed to this, she hoped that when this weekend was over that she and Ash would be closer than they had ever been before. Ash had set a camp site all up and had told Misty where it was. It had been easy for her to find, but when Misty had gotten there the tent and everything else there had been tossed around and torn apart. Misty had found no sign of Ash, accept his hat which he never took off. Misty was very scared that a wild Pokémon may have attacked Ash and dragged him off somewhere.

However, Misty knew that was an irrelevant fear since there were no dangerous Pokémon in these woods. Still Misty was worried about Ash and had been running all around the woods looking for him. Misty had now decided that if she didn't find Ash soon, she would go back and get help to look for him. Misty was really cold now and she sat down on the ground and started rubbing her legs with her hands in order to warm herself up. When she was done doing that she said, "Oh Ash where are you? You'd better have a good excuse for all of this when I find you, because if you don't I will be really pissed off!"

Misty rubbed her legs a bit more and suddenly felt how alone she was. No one was around, not even a single wild Pokémon. Misty couldn't remember a moment in the course of her life where she had felt so alone. So she started talking to herself again and said, "It's fine, If I am alone that means nothing can hurt me. I just need to find Ash and then everything will be fine. Wait what if I can't find him? Well if that happens I…no I am going to find Ash and if I don't I will just tell everybody he is missing and they will find him."

Misty then kept on walking, but then stood still when a horrible thought entered her mind. _What if he's injured or dead? No, no he isn't Ash is fine and alive! I know he is! He's Ash; no matter what's going on he's safe and alive. I just know it!_

The sound of a twig snapping broke Misty from her thoughts and a man who was in his late twenties emerge from the darkness with two other men closer to her age at his sides. These three men were dressed in gang like clothes and were covered in tattoos. Misty felt a cold shiver run down her spine as she started backing away from them while saying, "What do guys want?"  
The three men then all whipped out switch blades and their lead licked his blade and said, "It looks like you get straight to the point little lady. My name's Dick and these are my brother's Johnson and Willy. We just came to these here woods to get high, but now that you're here were going to have ourselves a good old fashion fuck fest or should I saw rape fest!"

"NO!"

"That's right little lady my brothers and I are going to fuck your pussy until you die! Now are you going make this easy on yourself or not? Because we can do this the easy way or the hard way and let me just say that I much prefer the hard way if you know what I mean."

"Fuck you, you fucking perverts!"

Misty quickly picked up some dusts and threw it at the three perverts' faces and blinded them for a few seconds and took off running. Dick and his brothers rubbed the dust out of their eyes and then chased her. Misty ran as fast as her feet could carry her, she in fact ran so fast that there were times that she was certain that her feet didn't touch the ground. She kept on running until her feet like they were on fire and she was completely out of breath. Misty fell down on her knees and when she was able to breathe again. She got up and saw no sign of the rapist perverts. She breathed a sigh of relief thinking she had lost them. Then Dick and his brothers emerged from the bushes and pinned her to the ground.

Misty struggled and managed to kick Dick in his face and give him a bloody nose. Dick sneered in rage and shouted, "You Bitch!"

He almost slapped her, but stopped himself at the last moment and said, "I'll save that for later, are you ready lady for the fucking of your life? Because are dicks are so big that it's going to hurt worst than when you had your cherry popped!"

"Hey, bro I don't think she's ever been fucked before."

"Hey Willy's right Dick, you can tell she's a virgin just by looking into her eyes."

Indeed even though Misty and Ash had been dating for ten months they were still in the making out stage. They had both wanted to go further, but both had been too afraid to ask. Now Misty was about to have something that she had wanted Ash to take from her stolen by these monsters. Dick smiled at Misty's fear as he saw tears appear in her eyes. He had never fucked a virgin before and he knew he would make sure to make Misty feel as much pain as possible when he broke her hymen.

Misty struggled as hard as she could and screamed for help at the top of her lungs. The three pervert rapist brothers let her scream, since there was no one around in the woods to hear her. Misty kept on kicking and streaching until she was completely restrained and unable to move. When she was completely helpless, Dick cut her shirt and shorts off with his knife. Leaving her in only her orange bra and panties; tears ran down Misty's face and before Dick could cut her underwear off. He fell down on the ground screaming in pain along with his brothers.

Misty sat up not understanding what was going on. These three men were rolling around on the ground and screaming as though they were on fire and being burned alive. Even though they were perfectly alright; they didn't even notice that she was here anymore and Misty was about to use the opportunity to run away. Then she saw a male Zoroark walking towards her as the three perverts rolled on the ground as though they were on fire. The Zoroark walked over to Misty and hugged her. Misty had no idea why the Zoroark was hugging her, she was just grateful beyond words that he had saved her. The Zoroark gently rubbed Misty's back and then he put his hands on her face and looked into her eyes. Misty didn't understand what was happening at first, but she knew that there was something familiar about the Zororark's eyes.

Then it hit Misty like a bolt of lightning that they were Ash's eyes. She thought that she was seeing an illusion at first, but there was no mistake about it these were Ash's eyes. Somehow he had been transformed into a Zoroark and Misty had no idea why. She was happy that Ash was alive, but now she didn't even know if Ash was Ash anymore. So Misty gently rubbed Ash's ears and said, "Ash what happened to you? Do you…do you still know who I am I? Even though you're a Pokémon now are you still you Ash?"

Ash playfully licked Misty's face and Misty smiled knowing that Ash was still there or at least his love for her was. Ash gave Misty another hug and then the moans of the pervert rapists got to him and he ended his hug with Misty and picked up a rock. Ash was about to beat all the rapists to death with the rock, but Misty stopped him and said, "No Ash please don't do it! You're not a killer! If you kill these men you'll be gone …please let's just go alright."

Ash nodded and dropped the rock, he then kicked Dick in his groin ten times and picked Misty up and carried her through the woods until they came to a cave. He gently set her down on the cave floor and sat down next to her. Misty put her hands on his paws and said, "Can you still talk Ash?"

Ash shook his head and said Misty sighed and said, "I remember there was a time I wished that you would just go mute someday and never speak again. I can't believe I ever wished for something like that and now…I ….."

Misty started to cry and Ash licked her tears away and hugged her. Misty hugged him, but and then started to wonder how she would tell everyone about this. Ash was now a Pokémon forever and Misty didn't know how everyone would react when they found out. All Misty knew was that she still loved Ash even though he was a Pokémon. But still they couldn't really be together this way. Ash noticed that Misty was upset and he gently rubbed her back. He didn't know why she was upset. At this point he didn't know much of anything except that he was a Zoroark and she was a human and that he loved her.

Misty closed her eyes and tried to get to sleep. Hoping that this was all a dream and that she would woke up and that Ash would be human again. The cave floor was wet and damp. It made her underwear wet and was uncomfortable. Still Misty was so tried that she would sleep on anything now. However, every time she closed her eyes all she could see was the faces of those men who had almost raped her. Ash realized Misty was suffering from what had happened to her. So he put his hands on her face and looked into her eyes. Ash used his powers to make sure that Misty would fall into a nice deep sleep and that when she awoke that she wouldn't remember anything that had happened to her.

Ash then joined Misty in sleep and they fell into a nice peaceful sleep together. When morning came the sun light turned Ash back into a human. He didn't notice this at all though and just kept on sleeping. Still he now felt a little cold and wet since he was completely naked now. While Ash and Misty were still sleeping, a Pokémon snuck into the cave and took Misty's underwear off leaving her just as naked as Ash was.

When the sun light was fully in the sky and shining on them; they both awoke. Ash stretched his arms while Misty rubbed her eyes. It only a split second for them to both realize that they were both naked. The two of them blushed bright red and for a few moments they didn't say or do anything. Both of them still didn't know if they were dreaming or not. Misty looked at Ash's nice strong arms and chest. While Ash looked at Misty's big lovely breasts and light pink nipples. There gaze then went lower and they then blushed harder than they had in their entire lives when they looked at each other's most private parts. Misty saw Ash's harden erect penis, balls and black pubic hair. While Ash saw Misty's vagina that was covered in orange curly pubic hair; they then blushed some more and noticed each other's staring and turned around. Although they did glance at each other's backsides and Misty saw Ash's butt, while Ash saw Misty's nice big round rump.

Neither of them had any memories of the previous night. The last thing Ash remembered was setting up his tent and the last thing Misty remembered was entering the woods. Now here the two of them were both butt naked and aroused. Ash then noticed that not only were they naked, they were in a cave and that all their clothes were gone. Ash blushed and then finally spoke and said, "Misty's what's going on? Where are we and what happened to our clothes?"

"I don't know Ash; last's night is a totally blank for me?"

"Me to, what do you think happened?"

"Well maybe we got a little drunk and…"

"But we don't drink."

"We never have before, but maybe last night we did. I also think the reason we woke up naked together was because….we might have came to this cave to have sex and that while we were asleep some Pokémon took our clothes."

"I guess…..wait last night we…..I thought that I would at least remember that no matter how drunk I was."

"Same here."

"Do you think it was good?"

"I'm sure it was great! Strange I thought I'd be a little sore when you popped my cherry. But I guess what my sisters told me about sex was pure lies just like everything else they have ever told me. Anyway since we've had sex, I guess there's no reason for us to be shy about us seeing each other naked."

"Yeah."

Ash and Misty then spoke around and Misty wrapped her arms around Ash and her breasts pressed lightly against his chest. The head of his member touched the top of her vagina and then they kissed a nice soft and loving kiss. As soon as their kiss ended Ash blushed and said, "So Misty, since we can't remember how we did it. Do you….do you want to do it again?"

Misty kissed Ash's forehead and replied, "You bet!"

Ash and Misty then hugged against his member pressed right against her vagina and Misty's breasts pressed against Ash's chest and Ash could feel her nipples rubbing against him. The kiss started out soft at first, but soon it became more passionate and while they were kissing Misty put her hands on Ash's chest and gently pushed him onto the cave floor. Then she grabbed his member and doing that made Ash break his kiss with Misty and gasp in pleasure. As for Misty she couldn't believe she had just did that, now that she had she didn't know what to do. She felt Ash's penis harden in her hand and gave it a quick stroke. Ash blushed and Misty storked him again and Ash felt a pleasure start to build in his balls. Misty kept on storking Ash's member until a drop of white clear fluid left it. Ash blushed and Misty storked his penis a few more times and felt it tense up. She then knew that she was just one more stroke away from making Ash cum. Instead of doing that, she just kissed him and the two of them kissed lovingly as Ash entered his tongue into Misty's mouth. He then put his hands on her bottom and gave it a nice squeeze. Misty moaned into Ash's mouth and after rubbing her nice soft bottom from awhile Ash put his hands on Misty's breasts and gave them a loving squeeze and then started to flick her nipples.

Misty moaned even more as her nipples harden and after giving her breasts a few more squeezes. Ash took his left hand off Misty's breast and gently touched the top of her vagina. Misty broke her kiss with Ash and blushed in pleasure. Ash played with her pubic hair a bit, before he found her nub. Then he touched it and Misty screamed in pleasure and grabbed his member again. For a few moments they didn't do anything; then they took their hands of each other's privates and put them on each other's chests. Ash rubbed Misty's breasts together for awhile and then he kissed them. Misty moaned and Ash gently kissed her nipples. Misty rubbed the head of his member with his hand and Ash closed his eyes as he almost came right then and then. Still he managed to hold back and licked Misty's nipples. Misty shirked in pleasure as her boyfriend licked her tits and Ash kept on licking her nipple as though his life depended on it.

Soon the pleasure become so great that Misty just laid down on the cave floor while Ash licked her nipples like crazy! He kept on licking them until they became as hard as they could get! Then he kissed Misty again and they had another tongue battle. His fingers slowly traced her vagina and Misty moaned in pleasure as she felt a heat build within her. Ash flicked her nub a few times and then he grabbed his penis and slowly began to rub it against her vagina. They both closed their eyes in pleasure and Ash started to thrust his member against her. Misty giggled at this and kissed his eye lids and said, "It helps if I open my legs first silly."

"Right sorry about that?"

"No it's fine, just wait a second."

Misty then undid her ties and let her long orange hair flow down her back. Ash saw that Misty looked absolutely beautiful this way. The two of them shared a loving kiss and Ash gave Misty's breasts some quick rubs.

When their kiss ended Ash stood over Misty and Misty blushed and opened her legs for and showed him her round pink vagina opening. Ash rubbed her nub a few times until pre cum was pouring out of her pink hole and then he gently stabbed the tip of his member into it. The inside of Misty's vagina was warm, wet and tight. Ash that it would cum soon if he didn't thrust all the way in right now; so Ash thrust himself all the way inside of Misty and her vagina walls tightly clamped themselves around his member as he stabbed in all the way into her and broke her hymen. A look of pain appeared on Misty's face and Ash felt her virgin blood cover his member.

Ash couldn't believe what he had done, Misty had still been virgin and had just thrust into her and had made her fell a lot of pain. Misty saw the look of fear and sadness in Ash's eyes and said, "You don't need to apologize Ash. I'm the one who thought we had sex last night, but I guess we didn't. Oh well at least were having sex now."

"Yeah but….I hurt you."

"No, I am fine just give me some time to adjust alright."

Ash did what Misty asked of him and did not move his member at all, even though it was killing him to hold back. Then after awhile Misty gave him a quick nodded and he started thrusting himself inside of her. Misty moaned in pleasure and Ash made sure to make all his thrusts slow and gently so he wouldn't hurt her. The pleasure just kept on building and with every thrust Ash took Misty's vagina wall just go tighter and tighter. The pleasure in Ash's penis was unbelievable and he could feel his release approaching. As for Misty she could feel her vagina walls tightening and she knew that her release was close at hand. Ash quickened his pace about and the pleasure just increased. It just took ten more thrusts for the two of them to climax. Misty's vagina walls slammed around his member and Ash's penis twitch a few times before he came into of her, his white sperm flowed into her womb and dripped out of her hole along with Misty's cum. The pleasure they felt was so great that their scream of pleasure echoed all throughout the cave walls. When they were both done Cumming, they said I love you to one another and fell asleep together.

Meanwhile Jesse and James were getting chewed out by their boss, for creating a ray gun that had turned Ash into a Zoroark for only one night and had been a really stupid idea. Once he was done chewing them out, Meowth showed up wearing Misty's underwear since he had now become a transvestite. Before things could get anymore weird; Dick and his brothers showed up and Meowth, Jesse and James were never seen again.

The End


End file.
